


A Temporary Fallout

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: A Game of Thrones Modern AU Fanfic





	A Temporary Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> A Game of Thrones Modern AU Fanfic

It was a sunny Saturday in Torrhen's Street, Winterfell City, and 37-year old Catelyn Stark was just at the moment doing neccessary housework which she usually reserved for the weekends, when all of a sudden she heard a roar of a motorcycle engine outside and peeked through the back door window; a redhaired young woman, approximately 24 years of age, removed her jet helmet and put it on the seat of her matte black Harley-Davidson 1971 Super Glide; the way the girl was dressed made Catelyn purse her lips with disapproval, black leather biker jacket, black crop top, washed tight jeans and black leather biker boots... The girl pressed the bell once, and Catelyn opened the door... - What do you want? - she asked in a rather clipped tone. - Excuse me, is this number 8 Torrhen's Street? - the girl asked in a husky, if a bit raspy voice, standard of the Far North. - Yes - Catelyn replied in a same clipped tone as before - why do you ask? - Is Jon Snow here? - the girl asked - I'm his girlfriend, Ygritte. - He is not here at the moment - Catelyn replied - and I don't care who are you to him, leave before I call the police to take you in! - Catelyn now began to yell in rage - Jon should not even have the right to have a girlfriend, let alone invite her to this household for her to disrupt order and peace, now get lost! - and with that, she slammed the door to Ygritte's face... Since Catelyn's car, a red 1973 Cadillac, was parked in the driveway, Ygritte walked over, pulled out a bottle of black spray from her jacket pocket and wrote 'BITCH' on the front door on the passenger's side, and then she took her motorcycle by the handlebars and led it out of the Starks' front yard, since she lived in the house just across the street with her father Tormund... - What happened, Cat? - Eddard 'Ned' Stark appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a light denim shirt, jeans and black cowboy boots; despite his 39 years of age, that was his style, and he would not gave up on it even when he's old. He walked downstairs slowly... - A redhaired girl dressed as a biker, driving Harley-Davidson, appeared at the door and introduced herself as Ygritte, your bastard's girlfriend, Ned! - Catelyn said loudly. - You see what your lenient and carefree behavior has led to. Now he thinks he can be Robb's equal; I will not have it, Ned! Sansa can bring her boyfriend here, whoever he is at the moment, Robb can bring a girl home if he is in a relationship, but no bastard's whore will ever step foot in this house! - Hold it! - Ned raised his voice. - Ygritte is not a whore, she is a decent girl, if a bit on the wild side, but she is good and pretty well mannered, her father Tormund raised her well as a single parent, he and I work at the steel mill together, and he always speaks of his daughter with pride, and by the way, Jon is not a bastard, he is a product of love between my sister and rock musician Rhaegar Targaryen, with whom she escaped when his band, 'The Three-Headed Dragons' toured here in Winterfell City; she was the most loyal groupie amongst all girls who crushed on Rhaegar. I think you should head across the street, Tormund lives there, and I think you owe Ygritte a big apology - Ned finished, turned his back on his wife and walked back upstairs, while Catelyn started thinking about making her famous Tully apple pie with the side of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and taking it to their neighbors as the attempt of making a peace offer and burying the hatchet, after all it never hurts to try to make bygones be bygones, right?  
  



End file.
